


Fanmix: Bad To Me (Sterek)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Slash, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever Teen Wolf and Sterek fanmix. Cover art, separate songs and .zip file are all available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Bad To Me (Sterek)

  
[](http://s1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh516/jdtdesigns/Sterek/?action=view&current=sterek_bad_to_me_500x500_zpsf06aee60.png) [ ](http://s1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh516/jdtdesigns/Sterek/?action=view&current=sterek_bad_to_me_backcover_500x500_zps4aa43407.png)

 

**1) Best Friends - Amy Winehouse**  
[(download)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/FUxzFmrh/01_Best_Friends.html)  
I can't wait to get away from you  
And surprisingly you hate me too  
We only communicate when we need to fight  
But we are best friends...right?

You're too good at pretending you don't care  
There's enough resentment in the air  
Now you don't want me in the flat  
When you're home at night  
But we're best friends right?

 

**2) Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris (feat. Florence Welch)**  
[(download)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/UlGSMcgP/02_Sweet_Nothing.html)  
And it's not enough  
To tell me that you care  
When, we both know the words are empty air  
You give me nothing

 

**3) The Cold The Dark And The Silence - Sea Wolf**  
[(download)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/fkpswApL/03_The_Cold_the_Dark_and_the_S.html)  
But when the cold, the dark, and the silence come  
it's like a sudden rush of water through your heart and lungs.

When the cold, the dark, and the silence come  
it's like a sudden rush of water through your heart and lungs.

 

**4) Bad To Me - Loon Lake**  
[(download)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/l47YILhy/04_Bad_To_Me.html)  
There's a lot more power to this tale,  
That I'm telling you  
You better stay true  
There has been an update, a cancellation  
Now there's room for you  
If you wanna come too

I never meant to be your daily lay  
Or just a roll in the hay  
It never works out that way  
I never meant to be your one in the dust  
But I will if you must  
It's just so hard to trust

When all you do is lie to me  
Steal my confidence and dreams  
You're bad to me  
All you do is smother me  
Hug and hide and cover me  
You're bad to me  
You're bad to me  
You're bad to me

 

**5) Dark Blue - No Doubt**  
[(download)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/c6Aqs9ou/05_Dark_Blue.html)  
I'm tired from exploring you  
I'm sorry you've had some scary days  
I'm lucky, they had me on a leash  
Exposing, sometimes you frighten me

And it's too bad you're so sad  
I wish you could have had what I had

I'm loathing most of your history  
Hesitation, but then you siphon me  
Your potential, well I'll indulge in that  
Violent timing explains the aftermath

 

**6) Because I Can - Katy Rose**  
[(download)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/y9yfZmCm/06_Because_I_Can.html)  
I keep on looking through the looking glass  
And I want to fall on through  
Out of the real world to a happy day  
Out of the wreckage that I do

 

**7) All I Wanted (Dub Apostle) - Paramore**  
[(download)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/i8VWJcxO/07_All_I_Wanted__Dub_Apostle_.html)  
I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
Maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts

All I wanted was you

 

**8) Silent Cry - Feeder**  
[(download)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/_9ootAEK/08_Silent_Cry.html)  
Silence the cry, stepping back further  
Escape from the mind, my mind  
Twisting inside, looking for shelter  
Find the divide in me

Oh my God, what have I done?  
One step now the damage is done

It's silent without you  
It burns through each and every day  
It takes my breath away  
So lonely without you  
This love you've grown just fades to gray  
It takes my breath away

 

[[DOWNLOAD FULL MIX]](http://www.2shared.com/file/ybxGr8Yd/Bad_To_Me_Sterek.html)  



End file.
